Vehicles often include flow control valves that control a flow of air through a passage. Examples of flow control valves include a throttle valve, an exhaust gas recirculation valve, and a wastegate valve. Each of these flow control valves is typically controlled by an actuator that has two endstop positions corresponding to a fully-open and fully-closed position of the flow control valve. These endstop positions are learned in order to accurately control the respective flow control valve via the actuator. Certain operating conditions, such as high operating temperatures, however, could affect the behavior of the flow control valve system. Therefore, actual valve flow area could be different than that indicated by their expected (sensed) position. Thus, while such flow control valve systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.